


Cowboy

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Crack (but lowkey), Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "Nice hat."Lukas tensed and his head snapped forward, his eyes landing on Philip. He was smirking with his arms crossed over his chest. "Uh.... hi. I didn't know you would be here I... I... um..." He rubbed tue back of his neck, looking down shyly.





	Cowboy

Philip propped his bike up against the side of Lukas' house, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He shrugged his backpack off and began walking around towards the barn. Bo was gone all weekend and Lukas begged him to spend the weekend with him, but Philip refused. He had lied and said that he had plans just so he could sneak over and surprise Lukas. Philip could hear him shuffling through the grass and carrying things from one place to the other, but he made sure to stay out of sight. Lukas had susprised Philip countless times. It was time for pay back. 

Lukas stood in front of the barn, his eyes scanning over all of the stables. All of the horses were locked inside with water and hay if they needed it. Some of the turkeys wondered around the barn floor, so Lukas decided to keep the doors open until nightfall when he had to put them in their own cages for their safety. He pushed one of the doors closed, leaving other wide open. The gloves he pulled off were covered in dirt and grass, so he simply dropped them on a stool next to the barn. He could clean them off later. 

"Nice hat."

Lukas tensed and his head snapped forward, his eyes landing on Philip. He was smirking with his arms crossed over his chest. "Uh.... hi. I didn't know you would be here I... I... um..." He rubbed tue back of his neck, looking down shyly. 

"You're talking like you're cheating on me or something." Philip laughed. Lukas was bright red and stuttering, but he was only surprised. It was cute how shy he got when he was caught offguard. Philip liked watching him, though. He loved when Lukas was relaxed and unapologetically himself. 

"You said you wouldn't be able to make it." Lukas pulled the cowboy hat off and dropped his hands to his sides. "I... I'm not cheating." He smiled awkwardly, taking a few steps towards Philip. "I just... theres no boys in there." He pointed at the barn behind him. "Only horses."

"I would hope theres no boys in there." Philip closed the gap between them, snaking his arms around his neck. "Because if you did I would have to talk to you about how to properly treat a guy."

"I take you to your barn all the time." Lukas grinned, kissing him softly. It was a quick kiss, but it still made his heart flutter. Everything about Philip did. "Guess I need to work on my manners." He laughed some, wrapping one arm around Philips waist. 

"Mhm." Philip hummed, looking Lukas up and down. He reached down and grabbed the cowboy hat from Lukas' grip. Gently, he placed it on Lukas' head ans adjusted it so he could still see his eyes. "Handsome."

"Ah, shut up." Lukas slapped his hands away, backing up. "Its stupid." He pulled it off and ran his fingers through his hair, smoothing out any hairs that were sticking out. "Theres a reason I never wear it around you." 

"Really?" Philip tilted his head to the side, the corners of his mouth curving up into a smile. "I had no idea." He walked towards Lukas, leaning in to grab ot before Lukas jerked his arm upward. Philip almost had the hat but he missed it by a few inches. "Asshole." He muttered, turning back around to look at him.

Lukas held the hat above his head, grinning. "I didn't do anything." He walked towards Philip. "Gimme a kiss and I'll give it to ya, deal?"

"I rather kick you in the knee caps and take it myself." Philip stood up on his toes and reached for it, but Lukas pulled it away once more. Philip dropped down flat on his feet, glaring at him. "Give me it."

"No. You were mean. Called me an asshole and threatened me." Lukas glanced at the barn over his shoulder then turned back to Philip. "I wish I had a second boy in there. He might treat me nicer than this."

"Not if you keep him hidden in a barn." Philip scoffed and pressed himself against Lukas. "I don't hate it." He kissed Lukas' cheek. "I think its...."

"Hot?"

"Not hot. Not at all." Philip had to hold back a laugh. "But its cute. In a dorky, country boy way."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Lukas tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "Because you called me a dorky, country boy."

"Wheres your country boy pride?"

"No where." Lukas laughed, pressing their foreheads together. "Unlike you, I don't feel the need to tell everyone I meet where I'm from." He jabbed his finger into Philips chest. "City boy."

Philip slapped his chest, shoving him down to the ground. He fell with Lukas, straddling his hips. "Asshole." He mumbled, grabbing the hat and pulling at it. "Lukas. Let go."

"No." Lukas ripped it from Philips grip and placed it on Philips head. He pushed it down hard, laughing when some of Philips hair was pushed down on his forehead. "Its cute on you. A little Brokeback Mountain type thing."

"Good god." Philip rolled his eyes and pulled the hat off, shaking the hair out of his face. "I mean it, Lukas. I think its handsome." He leaned down and placed the hat on Lukas' head and pecked his lips. 

Lukas sat up, deepening the kiss. He reached up and pressed the hat down against his head so it would stay on, his other arm snaking around Philips waist. He pulled Philip closer, kissing him until he could hardly breathe. "So... since you like it so much, does that mean I should where it when we-"

"God no." Philip grinned, shaking his head over and over. "Never. Thats... no. Don't. Lets save the hat for occasional makeouts and leave it at that. Okay?" 

"Okay, darlin'." Lukas spoke with a horrible southern accent.

"Nope. Nevermind. No hat ever again." Philip flicked the hat off of Lukas' head before tilting his head up so Lukas was looking at him. "And never do that again."


End file.
